


Shattered Lightbulbs

by qu33nb33



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Homelessness, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: Sometimes it takes an entire family to realize something may be wrong with the wayward duckling spending the night.Good thing they have each other.(Or, another 'someone in the McDuck family has suspicions about Lena's home life' fic because I currently live off of them)





	Shattered Lightbulbs

**Author's Note:**

> a few more chapters of this (or at least one more) should be published today/early tomorrow morning, along with an update of my Huey fic! keep an eye out for them!
> 
> also yes yes yes i know im probably writing an obnoxious amount of lena-centric fics but like.. tbh they make me feel better? so im just writing them until i find something else.
> 
> check out my tumblr @coffeeshopau for requests and such!

It had been a bit of a bad day already.

Her increasingly bad sleeping habits had really begun to catch up with her. She had managed to sleep for two hours the night before before she woke up and couldn't get back to sleep again. It had been a mix of hunger and cold that kept her up, that time, which was a lot better than the fear of nightmares in her opinion.

The McDucks had been off on an adventure the past week, which meant she hadn't been able to crash with Webby to get food or warmth. Not that that was the only reason, or even that Magica's plan was also a reason. She actually really liked Webby. She just wished she was around more often so that she could like Webby and eat at the same time.

Still, it was nice when Webby met her in a bone-crushing hug as she stepped into the manor for the first time in over a week. It felt like she was... Dare she say it... home.

"Goodness, Lena. Are you really wearing that in this weather?" Beakley had already begun to scold her, to no one's surprise. "It's far too cold for you to be out without a jacket."

She didn't know the half of it, Lena thought bitterly to herself. "Yeah, yeah. I left it at home. I'll live, Tea Time." She wanted to be angry, to say she didn't  _have_ a jacket while they all lived in a mansion, but she couldn't. Not only would it give up her secret, but she didn't want to admit she wasn't good enough to make money on her own. She could get by just fine, thank you very much.

Beakley gave her a skeptical look. "Just be more careful. You'll get sick, walking in this weather."

With that she walked away and keft Lena and Webby to their own devices. Webby immediately began to describe their adventure, and Lena was interested, but she couldn't help but ask--

"Got any snacks?"


End file.
